Passion and Flame
by SilverHollowShadow922
Summary: Axel followed Roxas to the kitchen, trying to keep his eyes on the floor rather than on Roxas’s great NO, Axel firmly told himself, moving his eyes toward the window to watch snow falling. [AxelxRoxas] Rated T for content. disclaimer: i dont own KH, etc.


Axel closed his eyes, hoping that what he saw wouldn't in ANY way relate to-

Nope, it wasn't working. Damn, he thought, why cant this END? And of course, in that moment of closing his eyes, Axel had made a great mistake- he'd missed about a 10 note streak.

"Your gonna lo-ose!" chanted Roxas, grinning evilly. Axel groaned internally. Of all the songs to play, the one that EVERYONE hated to play but loved to hear, Roxas had chosen "Freebird". A nine-minute and twenty-six second long song in all its glory, and they weren't even halfway through. Damn head-to-head battles, Axel thought, cursing Guitar Hero II.

"My haaaaaand!" yelped Axel, letting go of the guitar to nurse his cramped hand. That was his fatal mistake. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" cried Roxas as the "SONG FAILED" notice flashed on the screen.

"We weren't even halfway done…how depressing!" Axel grinned regretfully at his best friend, whom he was also hiding a secret from, but since he didn't want to ruin anyone's lives, well, he decided his dark secret it could stay.

"Think of it like this: we made it through Psychobilly Freakout as a team- who can't say we'll never do Freebird?" Axel took Roxas's outstretched hand and got to his feet, trying and not succeeding in ignoring the feeling ignited in his middle. Axel had cared about Roxas for awhile now, but being Axel, got to be halfway decent at hiding his true feelings.

"Come on, lets make something to eat. I'm starved!" Axel followed Roxas to the kitchen, trying to keep his eyes on the floor rather than on Roxas's great-

NO, Axel firmly told himself, moving his eyes toward the window to watch snow falling. Oh, but how much nicer the other view had been…Axel silently yelled at himself for thinking such thoughts that he'd lost his concentration and had ran right into the back of Roxas.

"Sorry" Axel flushed, laughing at his mistake and backing away. Roxas grinned, and Axel looked for a sign, any sign, that he meant something more than just a friend, but nothing could be revealed in Roxas's gaze.

"It's fine. So, what are we making? I'm craving chocolate- what do you say to brownies with whipped cream and chocolate sauce?" It took all of Axel's self control to keep from grabbing just those things and covering Roxas from head to toe-

"Axel? You okay?" Roxas playfully poked his friend. Axel shook his head, clearing out his sexual fantasy, at least enough to think straight.

"Oh yeah, that's fine with me, I'm starving!" For you.

Roxas grinned. "Well good, then I'll get the oil from the pantry, and you can get the mix, and together we'll make great brownies!" Axel silently groaned again. That sounded delightful.

Walking to the cupboard, he grabbed the brownie mix and tore it open, pouring the contents into a bowl. Roxas still hadn't come back from getting the oil, so Axel too a small handful and waited by the entrance to the pantry. When he saw Roxas, he threw the mix at him, giggling as he ran back to the kitchen.

"Not fair!" cried Roxas, laughing as he threw a handful of brownie mix back at Axel. The war continued until the mix was all over the two friends and the floor, rather than prepared and in the oven, making a snack they could enjoy.

"Well, we're still hungry…is there any more mix?" asked Axel, grinning cheekily as he brushed more mix onto the floor from his hair.

Roxas made his way over to the cupboard. "Yes, there is. And NO, you CANNOT make it this time. If your lucky, I'll let you stir".

An hour later, the other brownies made and eaten, the mess in the kitchen cleaned up, and Axel and Roxas satiated [for the moment, anyway, the two friends relaxed, watching an old movie, although neither seemed to be paying much attention. Roxas was busy eating whipped cream from the can, and Axel was trying his best not to notice how enticingly hot it was when Roxas stuck his tongue out to catch the whipped cream from the can.

It was a late hour, and neither was too interested in the television, when Roxas was just about to press the whipped cream can for more of the tasty treat, and Axel poked him. He sat up laughing, spilling the whipped cream on his bare chest.

As Roxas moved his hand to clean it up, Axel reached over and stopped him.

"Ax-el?" Roxas sounded confused, but not surprised or angry.

Without saying a word, Axel moved his face toward Roxas, l icking the whipped cream slowly, dangerously, from his best friend's chest. A low moan escaped Roxas. This was more than Axel had hoped for, more than he'd dreamed.

"Is this what you want?' he whispered in Roxas's ear, and when Roxas nodded, unable to speak, Axel didn't hesitate. After all, who couldn't fight fire with passion?

**Hello all! I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or not yet, so I didn't mark it as complete, but depending what happens, I might. . please review, make me lurved. **

**Well. More so, anyway. Or make yourself happy. Express your views!**


End file.
